Untold News
by Baby-bubbles
Summary: What if Ginny and Harry found something very disturbing out about them, and what if that disturbing news was something that would change Harry's and the Weasley's lives forever, and if it was being kept a secret by Mrs. Weasley... (rated for language)
1. The Beginning

A/N: The Plot to this story will unfold as we get farther and farther along in it. You will find out why it is called Untold News and it is a very very big reason, sheesh it would embarrass me if I was Ginny, anyways, got to go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else is owned by the great and powerful J.K. Rowling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Ginny awoke in a pile of sweat. She had been awaking like this for the past couple weeks.  
  
She hadn't told anyone because she thought that no one would understand. She didn't even know why.  
  
She wiped her face and looked in the mirror beside her bed. She began to cry.  
  
She was falling apart and she didn't even know the cause of it. Little did she know someone in the other world was having the same exact problem.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke, his scar was burning, his face was full of sweat and he had no clue why. Voldemort couldn't be near him.. Could he?  
  
He rubbed his scar rather hard. He looked around his room; nothing was unusual about it, well except all of his school things and an empty owl cage in the corner and the wand on his desk with all his ink bottles and quills next to it.  
  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead and got a sickening feeling in his gut. He had no clue what was happening to him.  
  
It had been happening for a few weeks. He kept having dreams with the Weasley's in it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley would try to tell him something but just when she would get a word out he would wake up sweating.  
  
What was the matter with him? He got up and looked around his room. Everything was normal except one small detail.  
  
His photo Album was missing. It wasn't on his desk or in his trunk. It wasn't underneath the floor board, or even in his closet.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room. He looked everywhere for it, but it just wasn't there.  
  
'Where could it have gone?' He asked himself. 'It couldn't have just got up and walked away.'  
  
Harry walked back up to his room and shut the door. Three owls sat on his bed.  
  
The first one he recognized as Hedwig and the other two were Earl and Pig, the Weasley's owls.  
  
Harry went over to Hedwig and picked up the package she was carrying. It was from Hermione.  
  
She always sent some weird stuff, but nothing Harry hadn't seen before. Harry took the note and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I miss you so. I hate being apart from you and Ron. You guys really are my best friends. Anyway, I hope your summer is going well and that your relatives are treating you good, Can you believe we will be in the 5th year this year. I can hardly believe it. I can still remember when we were in first year defeating chessboards and three headed dogs. Look how far we have gotten. I sent a note to Ron, reminding him of our plans. I think he forgot already, but you know him, he is never listening. Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry, I hope your dreams do come true.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the package and in side was a small silver orb. Harry was transfixed on it and couldn't take his eyes off of it.  
  
It was weird. Hermione never sent this kind of stuff. It was usually Muggle stuff.  
  
Harry wished he could see Hermione and Ron right now, but that was impossible. He put the orb down and just as he made his wish two familiar faces were standing on his bed.  
  
Harry threw himself backwards.  
  
"Mum, just a few more hours." Said the one on the left. Harry presumed that it was Ron, but it could be a trap or something.  
  
"Harry, why did you have to wish this?" The Hermione asked.  
  
"I... I didn't do anything..." Harry said walking slowly up to them.  
  
"You wished us here while holding the silver orb and now that we are here we can't get back to our homes unless we travel by foot. Thanks a lot Harry and I was having a very nice dream to!" Hermione shouted as she hopped off Harry's bed and walked over to him.  
  
"Good to see you again Harry." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.  
  
Ron was still sleeping on Harry's bed.  
  
"You mean it's you?" Harry asked looking down at Hermione.  
  
"Of course it is me. Who else would it be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. You could be Ron or something." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Ron and pushed him off the bed.  
  
Ron landed with a thump on the floor.  
  
"Oh, mommy, I don't want to ride the horsie!" Ron said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Ron! GET UP!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Ron jumped.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing in my room?" Ron asked.  
  
"No Ron, the question is what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked around. Harry was right. This room was not the usual orange of his room, it was.. white.  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Well, what am I doing in your room?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ask Hermione she's the brains." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh boy... Look guys, I have to go to the bathroom. So Harry where is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left." Harry said as he realized he was only wearing boxers. He blushed and wrapped a blanket around his waste and then threw one at Ron.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"So, Harry how did I get her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Hermione gave me this present and then I wished you guys were here and then what do you know, my two very best friends end up in my room." Harry said as he walked over to his bed, took the other two unopened packages, and put them in his trunk.  
  
He began to pack all of his things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Packing my things so that I can take you two home." Harry said.  
  
"Ummm... Ok..." Ron said as he went to Harry's closet and started looking at Harry's clothes.  
  
Harry's style had changed. Black shirts and shorts that went a little past his knees. That was weird. These had to be Dudley's old clothes, but then again, Dudley wouldn't be able to fit in them.  
  
"Harry, where'd you get these clothes?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Sirius came and got me one day, and we went shopping. He bought me all these cool clothes." Harry said putting one of the shirts on and a pair of shorts. He then threw some clothes at Ron.  
  
Ron put them on with out a protest. Of course he didn't want to go any where, just wearing boxers.  
  
Hermione came back into the room. She was wearing flared pants and a bright yellow shirt that said 'move over bitch, that's my guy.' Harry and Ron were surprised. Hermione had changed as well.  
  
Harry got frustrated with his trunk so he got a bag from his closet and started putting things in it. He just kept putting things in it and it never seemed to get full.  
  
"Harry, where'd you get that? It isn't any Muggle bag.." Hermione said looking curiously at it.  
  
"Oh.. Just as I was telling Ron, Sirius picked me up one day and took me to the wizarding market and the Muggle market and I just picked stuff off the shelves. It was cool because he had like a lot of money. Anyways, what happened to the oh so lovable Hermione we used to know?" Harry asked admiring her shirt.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" Hermione said indicating to her shirt, "I just decided to go for a new image this year, you know be a new person, after all this is our fifth year!"  
  
Ron hesitated, everybody else was going for a new image but him, and he really didn't have the money to. He sighed and helped Harry gather up his things.  
  
Harry removed his things from his trunk and put them in the bag. When he was finished packing he wrote a quick note to the Dursley's and put it on the kitchen table, he then grabbed a flashlight and put his shoes on, he threw Ron a pair as well, then ran up stairs.  
  
He grabbed his wand and the silver orb, and put Hedwig's cage in the bag, he told Hedwig to fly to the Granger's and then the Weasley's carrying a letter to give to them. Harry scribbled to short letters and attached both to Hedwig's leg he then sent her off and ran downstairs to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They set out on their adventure in the dark to Ron's house first. Harry turned on the flashlight and they headed down the street and hoped they knew where they were going for neither of them had ever walked from Harry's house to Ron's or even Hermione's but they knew they'd get there some how. 


	2. Home Again

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews I guess I'll keep going.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my plot and that's it  
  
Harry turned around looking from left to right.  
  
"Guys, do you know which way it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, when we came to get you we drove that way.." Ron said pointing to the right.  
  
"No Ron, I am sure it's that way.." Hermione said indicating to the left.  
  
"No, it's that way!" Ron said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Ron you're wrong it is that way!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Guys, stop it!" Harry shouted. He took his broom out of his bag and got on.  
  
"Come on we'll find it faster on here." He said.  
  
Hermione and Ron got on after him. Harry raced his broom up wards and looked over the houses. "Umm.. Ron.. where exactly is your house? Is it in the Wizarding World?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, no, it's in the Muggle world, you just can't see it if you are a Muggle." Ron replied.  
  
"Ok.. does any of that over there look familiar?" Harry asked indicating over to the right.  
  
"Oh, I guess not." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
Hermione smiled. She knew she had been right. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry turned the broom to the left and they headed into the night hoping morning wasn't coming any time soon. Ron watched out for anything that looked familiar while Hermione fell asleep leaning back on him. Ron hesitated and then put his arms around her. Just for precaution. Do not want her to fall off you know.  
  
Harry kept his eye on the trail that they were following. His eyes would close slightly but he would open them wide once he realized he was drifting off. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep and hoped he would be able to get more once he got to the Weasley's house.  
  
It felt like hours before Ron finally spotted his eight-story house. He indicated it to Harry. He tried not to wake Hermione but once she felt him move she opened her eyes groggily. Harry landed the broom in the front yard and got off the broom. Ron helped Hermione off and Harry put the broom in his bag. Ron opened the front door slowly and walked inside, he made sure his parents weren't down there and he went back out and got Harry and Hermione. They started to walk up to his room when Ron spotted Ginny looking out her door.  
  
"Hey Gin, Hermione and Harry will be staying here for the rest of the summer ok.. Hermione's going to sleep in your room, so uh, you can go get some rest 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
Hermione walked into the room and Ginny let Hermione sleep on her bed. Ginny laughed a little as Hermione fell right asleep. Harry and Ron walked up to Ron's room. Ron made his couch into a bed and then fell asleep on his bed. Harry fell fast asleep on the couch with no dreams at all. None what so ever.  
  
Harry got a rude awakening by a loud noise from downstairs. He opened his eyes and saw Ron starring over at him. He had heard the noise as well. They got out of bed and walked downstairs to find Fred and George in the Kitchen with a big pot full of one of their experiments.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, this.. it's not ours.. it's mom's knew soup." Fred said.  
  
Ron looked at it with discus. Harry gulped and plugged his nose. It smelled really, really bad. Ron indicated that it smelt like "shit." Hermione and Ginny were the next in the room.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, as she had heard him say it.  
  
"What? It's true." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up stairs with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, sometimes, he just drives me so crazy that it makes me, well you know, I just, and well it's hard to explain." Hermione said sitting on Ginny's bed.  
  
"It's like you fall in love over a little fight you have, even if you don't talk to him, the way he smiles, and the way he looks at you and the way he walks. Yes, Hermione I do know. I feel the same way when Harry smiles and looks at me. It takes my breath away." Ginny said.  
  
Ginny put on a cd that Hermione was very familiar with. Ginny started to sing along with Hermione.  
  
"I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head"  
  
They sang in unison.  
  
"If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say"  
  
Ron walked by to see Hermione sitting there starring at the floor. What if Hermione was saying these things to him? He thought. He brushed it away and walked up to his room with Harry following him.  
  
They grabbed a ball and started tossing it to each other.  
  
"Hey, uh Harry have you ever thought about Hermione?" Ron asked. Sitting on his bed.  
  
"Sure lots of times, I think about her everyday." Harry replied sitting on the couch.  
  
"No I mean like in a Love kind of way?" Ron said.  
  
Harry got confused. "No, not really. why have you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, umm.. sometimes.." Ron muttered.  
  
"I knew it! Right from the start!" Harry said throwing the ball back at Ron. They threw it for a few and then went to see what Fred and George were doing. 


End file.
